Solder Girl
by HellRaiser123
Summary: Bella to be with her brothers she joins the Army as a boy she soon mmets jasper will her secret be revealed and will she live or die this is during world war 1 if she is discover she could be killed. What will her future hold for her and her loved ones
1. Chapter 1

**this is a new story i wanted to try out hope you like it**

* * *

I dont really remember when my life changed. Maybe it was when I was 8 and I broke my arm falling out of a tree, or maybe when I was 9 and I was kissed on the cheek for the first time, but

no I dont think these events are that important to change everything. I think I truly changed when my father dies from a rare disease then my mother dies she couldnt live without him and I

fuess her children werent enough to keep her on earth she soon followed my father in death. My brothers and I found her on the floor with an empty bottle of poison next to her. It was a hard

thing to see, but we over came it I was left in the care of my brothers and it was all good. Everything really changed after the beginning of my 16th year the world war started they created the

craft law for anyone 18 and above I knew it was only a matter before my brothers were drafted.

Finally the day came the officers banged out door and drag my brothers out. I screamed at them to let my brothers go since they were the only family I had. They ignored me and marched my

brothers towards the carriages that would take them to the training grounds. "We love you never forget that!" my brothers yelled to me before they were shoved in the carriages. I stood there

and watched the carriages disappear over the horizon. I spent two days crying and feeling sorry for myself intill I got a plan in my head. I went into my brothers bathroom and grabbed the

sissors I then cut my waist length hear to my ears and spiked it. I walked to my youngest of mt older brothers closet and found his smallest pants and shirts which fit my perfect since they his

teen clothes. I got dressed and headed to the recruiting office. I would see my brothers soon on the battle field.

* * *

**if you want my to continue this story please review **


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you like this chapter i dont know much about war,but i hope i did a good enough job with this chapter so please enjoy**

* * *

My plan was working. I went to the recruitment office and even though they doubted my age I still was accepted because they needed all the help they could. I followed the other recruits to

the carriages and I climbed in I chose to sit slightly away from the others. I was still unsure of my disguise. I was without a doubt the smallest person here, and every guy seemed to notice

that. They were all watching me closely I wanted to squirm under the stares, but I knew if I did that it might give me away. Since guys dont squirm. I was now very glad I grew up with a

house full of boys I was full tom boy. So hopefully pretending to be a boy wouldnt be to hard. "Hi" I looked up shocked to see a man sitting across from me. I nodded at him to let him know I

acknowledged his presence. "I'm Lucian nice to me you." he held his hand out to me. I shook it and decided this man deserved my name. I chose the name Nikolai as a symbol of my brother

Nicolas. "Nice to meet you im Nikolai." I replied he smiled and sat back satisfied I answered him. I sat back as well and waited for the ride to be over with. I guess I feel asleep cause next

thing I knew Lucian was waking me up telling me we were here. We jumped out of the carriage and stood at attention waiting our orders. We were ordered to leave our belongings there

and jog to the center of the massive camp and await our assigning. Like who would be training us and which bunk we would be assigned to sleep in. We all fell into a line and obediently

began jogging I was easily able to keep up with the guys my brothers trained me stamina wise in case I ever had to out run someone. The camp was bigger then I imagined it would be.

While we were jogging I tried to look around and survey my new home, but I couldnt concentrate on looking around and keep up the jogging pace. We finally reached the center of the

massive camp and we were arranged into a four by five square like formation. We all stood at attention just waiting I took this time to look around with my eyes since I couldnt turn my head.

Guys everywhere some clean, some covered in mud, and some shirtless 'yum'. I didnt see my brothers anywhere even though I knew they were here. I focused myself just as the general

came towards us. "What a scrawny bunch you brought me this time;" he said addressing the man who recruited us. The recruiter nodded and looked at me. He turned back towards the

general when he was asked who was the biggest and who was the smallest in our group. " Colby Jackson is the biggest of the recruits and Nikolai Trevane is the smallest sir." he replied I

had used my mom maiden last name instead of the last name I got from my father. The general looked curious and he called Colby up first to inspect him. 'great just what I needed to be call

up by the general because im the smallest recruit' I thought. After he finished with Colby he called me forward. I walked through the group to stand in front of the man. He took one look at

me and laughed "you werent kidding he is tiny." he boomed I growled lowly at him. I glared at him he noticed and smiled at me. "but he is feisty ill give him that, back in line." I nodded and

retreated to my spot. "Listen up maggots cause i'll only say this once my name is General Smithson and I will put each and everyone of you through a test to see where you will best fit

understand?" "Sir yes sir!" we all yelled at the same time. Out test consisted of the training grounds it looked intimidating, but nothing I couldnt handle. He called us one by one to run the

coarse. Some guys did really well and some just sucked and would need the most training. Finally my name was called last I approached the starting line. I stood ready for the signal I heard

the gun shot and I took off. I may be small but I was fucking fast I hit the wall running I pulled myself over easily and ran for the tires. I stepped in and out rapidly and ran to the barbed wire

we had to army crawl under. I dove and cleared it in a minute. I finished the rest of the coarse easily nothing gave me trouble. I crossed the finish line and stood before the general I stood at

attention waiting for his say on how I did. He looked shocked "Well i'll be damned it seams that the smallest of the group is the most ready to go to battle." my head snapped up I wasnt sure

I heard him correctly. "Nikolai im assigning you to Major Whitlock's army he is about to set off for the trenches and you have what we need the power and your size will help you. I cant afford

to keep you here we need you out there do you accept." "Sir yes sir." I shouted with a salute. The general turned to a smaller boy "Bring me Whitlock." he told the boy. The boy ran off and

came back with a handsome man trailing behind him. "Yes general?" He said the general explained everything The man named Whitlock looked at me in surprise "Tiny thing aint he" the

general laughed patting Whitlock on the shoulder he nodded and smiled at me and walked over to me and held his hand out to me. "Hello im Major Jasper Whitlock i'll be in charge of you

now." I smiled and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you sir my name is Nikolai Trevane." he nodded and motioned for me to follow him. "We will be leaving in 2 hours so pack what you will

need and try to eat something you never know when your next meal will be understand.." I nodded and ran towards he carriage and went through my bad getting rid of the useless things

that would only weigh me down when I was satified with what I packed I headed to the mess hall to eat. I felt very nervous I didnt know a thing about war so I was going into this blind as a

fucking bat, and it terrified me. I hel my head high as I walked to the mess hall. I pushed the doors open and went to stand in line behind and man with red hair he looked to be 21 or 22. He

turned around at smiled down at me "Hi im Jonah" I was pretty shocked cause the people here were pretty friendly. "Im" "You dont have to introduce yourself I know who you are did you

know after only like 2 hours here you have a reputation." I was shocked at his words I didnt realize I had gained a reputation I the short time I was here. "A good one I hope." I replied to

which he laughed and patted me on my head. "A very good one everyone is calling you the warrior prodigy." "Why" "Cause you aced the coarse and they are sending you straight out

without

training thats never been done before your special." I would have replied but the lined moved and we got our food and we went our separate ways after he wished me good luck. I sat down

at the tabled and ate the disgusting slop they called food, but my brothers cooking was just as bad so I was use to the taste of mush. I finished my food and threw it away I grabbed my bag

and headed for the meeting spot to meet jasper. I was standing amongst the other soldiers I could tell just by their body language that they didnt accept me being here. "Attention!" a voice

roared behind me and I spun around and snapped to attention like everyone else around me Jasper stood there over looking us. "Listen closely men today we go out to war, we go to

protect all the women and children of our fair nation. I wont lie to you not many will survive, but all of you will be heroes." "Sir yes sir." we shouted "Good lets move out!" We marched

towards the gate at the front of the camp I was silently panicking, but I kept a cool calm outside so no one knew. I looked over and nearly froze my brothers were standing there saluting us

as we walked by. I made eye contact with my eldest brother and he froze and rapidly tapped my other brothers and pointed at me. I held my head high and kept marching, but I shot them a

panicked look. We kept walking and I couldnt see them anymore. I dont know how many days we marched and stopped to rest and marched again. I was tired, but I didnt let it show. I think

it was the 6th day of walking when one of our men went down with a scream of pain there was a bullet would in his cheast. We all dived for the trenches that we had reached. There was so

must gunfire and screams I shot my gun multiple times and I saw the enemy go down because of the shots I shot. It finally sunk it that I had enter a hell totally unprepared mentally.

* * *

**did you enjoy the chapter? If you did please review if you have any negative comments about the chapter let me stress that i dont know how wars work so i was writing this chapter without the proper knowlegde. Please be gental with your reviews**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone this is my next chapter to this story and just in case you forgot currently in this story bella is called nikoli since she is posing as a man **

**Bella Swan = Nikoli **

**in case anyone forgot i didnt want anyone confused**

**be enjoy**

* * *

I had walked into a living nightmare. Never in my most vivid imagination would i have be able to imagine such a hell as the one i was currently facing. I rasied my bolt

action rifle and fired at the oncoming enemy i watched as an enemy soldier a boy not much older then my brothers fell clutching his chest. Silent tears poured from my

eyes but i still continued to fire because even though it hurt me to kill these men i knew that it was me or them and though it was selfish i chose my life over theirs. I

could hear the screams of the men echoing around me the good and bad mixed in. The gun blasts were defening and my ears were ringing from the noise. I breathed

in and nearly gagged gun smoke mixed in with the scent of blood over took my senses. I pushed myself to my feet and took off running to take a new offensive postion

to strike from. As i was running i heard someone yell out "grenade" i looked over my shoulder in horror to see a grenade just feet from me. I picked up the pace

hopeing beyond hope i could clear the blast zone but i knew it would be all in vain. I heard the explosion before i felt it. I felt i had been slammed into a moving brick

wall i was picked up off my feet and flung like a rag doll into the far wall of the trench i cried out as i hit the wall. I slid dpwn the dirt wall and crumpled into a heap on

the ground. I was unable to move because the pain was so intense i figured sometime must be broken. I couldnt move i could only watch as my fellow soldiers ran

past me to try in vain to get to safety. They all glanced in my direction in my head i screamed at them to stop to help me, but they just took one glance and wrote me

off as dead. was this how it was going to end for me? I pleaded to god to save me to spare my young life so i could live just long enough to see my brothers one last

time. I was beginning to lose all hope when i heard someone shout my name i looked up and i saw lucian running towards me. If i could talk i would have shouted in

joy. He slid down to his knees beside me "Nikoli are you ok? What happened?" i opened my mouth once but nothing came out so i tried again "Grenade to close." was

all i was able to get out, but it was enough for him to understand. He cursed and stood up. He looked around but i guess he didnt find what he was looking for. He

bent down and grabbed me in his arms and took off running. The motion of his running was causing me intense pain, but i was going to try to say anything he was

saving me so i wasnt going to complain. "Hang on just a bit longer nikoli we are almost to the safe base." He told me and i nodded back telling him i understood. It felt

like an eternity before he stopped "I have an injured soldier! i need help now !" he yelled and a doctor ran out "We are full, you have been trained in medics am i

correct.?" the doctor asked lucian nodded to him and rushed me into an empty tent and layed me on the cot. "Nikoli what hurts can you tell?" I nodded and pointed to

my rib thats all that hurt now. He nodded and went to lift my shirt up but i grabbed his arm stopping him only now aware that he would find out my secret. "What is it

nikoli?" he asked me "please dont tell" was all i could get out before everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lucian's p.o.v**

In that moment everything changed. Her life was know hanging in my hands. I could heal her and keep her secret so that she could fight at my side or I could expose

her and be rewarded for finding a traitor. It only took me a few seconds to decide I grabbed my shabby first aid kit and went to work on checking her ribs.

Miraculously none were broken and only one was cracked the rest were just bruised and she would be sore for the next few days. I re wrapped her chest and put her

shirt back on her. I had done this just in time because Jasper walked in barely a minute after I put her shitt back on. "how is he?" jasper asked me. I saluted him and

gave him my report minus the whole female thing. "Mostly bruised but one rib is cracked other then that there is no other damage he is very lucky." Jasper looked

pleased with my report and told me we would be heading out at dawn day after next to give the lesser wounded soldiers time to heal. I nodded and got my sleeping

bundle out and prepared to bunk down for the night and wait for Niko to wake up. I unrolled my sleeping bag and layed out using my pack as a pillow and I just layed

there and I thought about what all happened today. In just a short amount of time my life had changed. I was now fighting for the country I loved and I now held a

woman's life in my hands. I felt like a heavy burden was placed on my shoulders, and with that last thought I fell into a troubled sleep.

**Bella's p.o.v.**

Everything hurt, I hurt in places I didnt know could hurt, but I was alive and that's what really mattered. I opened my eyes and looked around the tent trying to

remember clearly how I got here. "Good morning." I jumped at the greeting and I turned my head to see Lucian sitting in a chair reading. He looked up at me but his

expression was guarded. "We need to talk" he said and that's when I remembered everything and I froze. He knew my secret "Your right we do." I replied it was

silent for a minute before he asked "Why?" I sighed and I began my story I told him about my brothers being drafted and how I didnt want to lose them so I joined to

help them fight. I told him my whole story beginning to end and he just sat there and listened which I took to be a good sign more or less. When I finished me story I

just waited. I knew he would need time to process all the information I gave him. After about 10 minutes had passed he finally looked up at me. " you joined to be

with your brothers?" I nodded "are you going to turn me in?" I asked. I had to know it was killing me to not know. To my surprise he shook his head no. "Your

fighting to protect the ones you love and if I turned you in then they could get in trouble to" "Thank you so much I am eternally grateful." I told him and he just

nodded. "You need to be careful from now on. Do you understand? If you get hurt again you need to come to me I have first aid training and if anyone else knows

your secret they wont be as understanding as me." I agreed completely "your right and ill make sure to come to you when I get hurt, but if I get exposed I want you

to deny everything I dont want you getting in trouble for keeping my secret." He went still before nodding. He was smart enough to see my logic in this matter. "i

forgot to tell you we move out at sun up tomorrow so make sure your ready." I slowly lifted myself off the bed and I had to stop and wait for the pain and stiffness to

pass I rotated my shoulder and waist to work out the kinks. "I'll be ready no problem." he nodded and walked out.

I went to my pack and I searched through it to make sure everything was in order for our departure tomorrow. After I was certain it was in order I went outside to

find food I was hungry and I didnt want to be any weaker then I already was at the moment. I headed toward the area that smelled like food and I saw them cooking

beans and what looked like rabbit. I got in line and receive my ration of beans and rabbit and i went to sit down. I ate in silence since I didnt feel like talking I was

still in pain from the one cracked rib. While I was eating I began to think about my brothers and I wondered if they were ok or if they were hurt, but they were strong

and I knew they would be ok. I cleaned my plate and walked back to my tent and on the way I ran into Jasper. I saluted him and he smiled "Glad to see you on your

feet soldier. We need everyone right now." I nodded "Im fine and ready to fight sir." He seemed pleased with my answer and he went on with his business. I

continued my walk to my tent when I heard someone call me name I looked over to see two soldiers waving me over asking for help packing up all the camp supplies.

Since I wasnt doing anything I told them I could help and we got to work.

It took us untill sundown to make sure everything was ready to go. We parted ways and headed to are respective beds. I climbed into mine and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

Thanks for reading i hope it wasnt terrible


End file.
